Helga and The Doctor
by SymboitShadow
Summary: Helga G Pataki once had a normal life, a job that she liked, roomed with her friend she has known since preschool, and even may have a future as a writer. But in the very back of her mind she feels she is missing something, something very important to her. Will she find that something when she meets a strange man with a football shaped head, with a big blue police box.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1. The heat is on. part one

_AN. I will say this only once because I don't want to up the word count with this in every chapter. I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD OR DOCTOR WHO, THEY ARE OWNED BY NICK, VIACOM, GREG BARTLETT AND THE BBC RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN ANY OC THAT MAY POP UP IN THIS STORY. DAMN RIGHT SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASES OF BOTH THESE SERIES… LIKE RIGHT NOW!_

"You ever feel like you're missing something? Not just a little something but like a piece of you is gone and you don't know why. For the longest time I have had this feeling that something that should be there wasn't, that something important to me was … just not there anymore. I don't know why I have this feeling but when I saw him, something changed. Something felt right, something felt… like it was back. Of that I don't know why but I do know two things, one, I will stick with him to keep these feelings and two, I will give my all to find out why!"

-Helga G. Pataki

'Hot…' that was the thought going through Helga's mind right now. Though to be fair it was not just by her but probably everyone in Hillwood right now. She walked through the streets of Hillwood in a pink shirt, a pair of shorts, and a bright pink bow in her hair. The city was being hit with a major heat wave and everyone was feeling it. 'Why is it so damn hot! It's the middle of April not July, this is ridicules!' She looked around to see everyone just as miserable as she was. She was making her way to Slausen's Ice Cream Parlor to get some cool treats and get away from the heat for a while. 'Damn heat, damn air conditioner, damn…' She made it to the parlor only to see a sign on the door 'Closed, freezer broken' "…Damn it…"

Helga slowly started shaking with rage at this point. 'Geeerrrrrr…! Calm down Helga, you're a twenty year old woman, they will arrest you if you break that window…' She thought to herself as she slowly calmed herself. She turned a started walking away, grumbling and cursing at everyone and everything. She passed by a newspaper stand and glanced at the headlines 'Arsonist strikes again, forth building burned' "tch, if it wasn't bad enough with the heat some jackass has to go on a burning spree."

"Damn air conditioner breaking on one of the hottest day of the year, and on my firkin day off too!" She walks through the streets with no destination in mind. She didn't even realize she wandered into an older part of town, lots of old abandoned buildings with very few people walking around. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket, when she checked it to see it was from Phoebe, she answered her friend as nicely as she could considering the mood she was in "Hey Phoebs…"

"Hey Helga, just wanted to check on how the air conditioner is doing."

"Not good, and every place I called to come fix it said they were so backed up with calls. The earliest we can get someone to come fix it would be tomorrow, so looks like well be sleeping in hot rooms tonight."

"Great…" Phoebe said with an exasperated sigh. She was not looking forward to that. "So you doing anything. I'm in-between classes right now."

"Nah, just taking a walk around… town…" Helga started to break off talking to Phoebe when she saw someone a ways down the street. What made her notice this person, was they were wearing a long black cloak with a hood that obscured there face, looking back and forth before darting into a building. "Well if that wasn't suspicious as all hell…" Helga said while hiding behind a corner of a building.

"What was that Helga?" Phoebe questioned over the phone wondering what Helga meant.

"Oh nothing Phoebs… I'll see you later tonight ok" Helga said while watching the building the person went in.

"O…k Helga, I'll see you tonight, you want me to pick up some take out on the way home?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yea sounds good, anything's fine, later Phoebs." Helga said before hanging up.

"Now what are you up to…" Helga said to herself as she slowly made her way to the building on the end of the street. She crept over to the wall to peek into the window on the side of the old abandoned three story building. When she looked in all she could see was an empty room and dark hallways beyond that. She very carefully made her way to the door and slunk in after making sure no one was visible on the other side.

'Well let's see what you're up to mister cloak and dagger.' Helga slowly made her way through the building, making sure to watch her step as to not to make much noise. 'I don't think you're a drug dealer… not enough drugs in the world to make anyone think that 'long black cloak' in this heat would be a good idea. So who are you' she thought to herself as she made her way through the building. She heard some noise coming from a door at the end of the hall. Making her way over she peeked her head in to see it lead down to the lower basement area of the building. She made her way down to see… nothing. 'What the hell, I know I heard something down here?' She started looking around the room when she saw an indentation in the floor in the far corner of the room. She ran her hand over the indentation, 'It's a door!' she put her fingers in to lift the door open. Seeing a set of stairs that led even further into the ground. Also, she didn't know why they would be, but she could tell that these set of stairs were new, and made quickly by the look of them.

Making her way down she quickly realized that these stairs went down far… like really far. She didn't know how long she had been walking for but it seemed like forever. She knew that she had finally made it to the end of the stairs when she saw a red light at the end. There was also another thing she noticed all the way down, and that was the heat. 'Chimney is it getting hotter down here!' Where outside was hot, in here was scorching! It felt like a boiler in here. "Oh come on!" she said lowly through gritted teeth as she reached the end of the stairs to find that it ended in a room… with three doors.

But these doors looked odd, they were made of metal and had weird markings all over them. "The hell…?" She walked to the door straight in front of her and ran her fingers along the strange markings on the door. She slowly opened the door and heard more noise further down the hall, it sounded almost like what one would hear in a factory of some kind. This new hall was twisty and had more doors along it but it was a lot wider than the others she had been in. The sound she was hearing seemed to come from the end of this hall. Finally making her way to the end she peered into the room, what she saw made her jaw drop.

There was the guy with the cloak… and about four of his buddies all standing around a strange machine. They were looking to the machine and to each other, speaking in deep graviley voices, "Sites one through four have been prepped and are ready for the final phase, only one site remains…"

Helga glanced around to notice what looked to be a map on the screen of the machine they were using. It had five points marked on it, four points were red while the fifth one was black. After some some quick time to think she soon realized what the four red spots on the map were, 'Those are the same spots as the fires that the arsonist hit!' She realized in a panic. She now realized she was in over her head and slowly started to back away. 'I need to get out of here and call the police!' Never taking her eyes off the room infrount of her she found herself backing into something, something hard… and something that was breathing! Turning around faster than she ever has before, she came face to face with another of the cloaked figures… only without the hood up, and what she saw made her question her sanity. She was looking into the face of what could only be described as a monster, with a face that looked to have pieces of rock in it with bright red skin between. The eyes were uneven and it had no nose, its mouth seemed to be peremetly twisted into a snarl. It let out a high pitched cry when Helga turned around that alerted the others in the room, who quickly spun around and wipped off there hoods to reveal identical looking creatures as the one standing before her.

"… Don't suppose we could talk this out…?" she asked with all the courage she could muster at the sight of these creatures. The being in front of her let out another cry. "Didn't think so…" She quickly ducked under his arms when he took a swipe at her and she ran back down the hall away from the room as fast as she could. She could hear the six coming after her before she noticed some of the doors opening around her and more of these things were coming out. Helga's adrenalin kicked in overtime as she dashed to the door at the end of the hall. She reached the door and quickly spun around to slam the door on the creatures. She turned around to run up the stairs when she stopped in her tracks. There were another four of those creatures in the room, they had clearly come out of the other doors and they were blocking the way to the stairs out.

She started to ease her way along the wall, neither her nor the creatures taking their eyes off each other. Her pase and heartbeat quickened as they mad there way toward her. She could not help the fear running through her at that moment. 'what… what do I do… how can I get out of here!' The creatures slowly made there way toward her. 'Someone… please help me.' She closed her eyes waiting for them to reach her when she hears a whooshing noise along with a sudden pinging. Her eyes shoot open to see a can looking object between her and the creatures. Both her and the creatures look down to see the can let loose a stream of white fog out of its ends. Helga noticed real quick that the fog was really cold. Where it wasn't too bad for her… the creatures seemed to be in pain from it. They moaned and moved away from the fog like it was poison to them. With her eyes on the creatures she didn't notice as a figure made its way quickly through the fog and grab her hand.

She turned her head when she felt the contact and time itself seemed to stop. The man who grabbed her hand was about two or three inches taller than her, with piercing green eyes that seemed to look straight through her, wearing a long green coat with a brown vest that had a red and yellow plaid button up shirt under them with a brown tie. But what was his most notable thing about him was his oblong shaped head with his bright blond hair that was slicked back. He said with a thick English accent to her just one word, one word that Helga didn't realize now, but would change her entire life from here on out.

"RUN!"

He turned around while holding her hand and dashed to the stairs where they ran up them as fast as there feat could carry them. They were still a long way up but at her speed along with the adrenalin they didn't seem as long this time. The man dash out of the basement door followed not even a second later by Helga. She turned around to see the guy slam the door and quickly shine some kind of stick around the edges of the door.

"What the hell was that! What were those thing! What are you doing to the door! And WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Helga yelled at the top of her lungs wanting an answer to all the things she had seen.

"That was my freeze can, those things are called Magmatites, I am using my sonic screwdriver to seal the door to hold them back… And for who I am…" he finishes what he was doing with the door, he stand up straight and turns around to face Helga "I'm the Doctor!"

"… What, just the Doctor?" Helga asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" He said with the biggest smile on his face. They then heard pounding on the floor door. "But we can discuss this later, away from here!" Helga didn't need to be told twice as they dashed out of the building and down the block till the building was out of sight.

We both had our hands on our knees and were breathing hard from the run. "Well…that…was fun…" Helga said through gasps of breath that she tried to make as sarcastic as possible.

"I know…right!" Helga gave him a look but he either didn't notice or didn't care because he just went on. "I mean I haven't seen the Magmatites in quite some time, distant cousin of the Pyrovile, thought they were long gone but poof there they are! I mean, I have no idea what they're doing here, but oh I can't wait to find out!..."

"HEY!" Helga suddenly shouts at him.

"Oy what?! You didn't have to shout!" The Doctor said while rubbing his ears.

"Can we please focus here on the task at hand." Helga said after gaining her breath back.

"your right, we need to figure out what there doing, we should probly go someplace to think this out." His tone making it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world… which it was.

"… Fine come on, I know where we can go." She starts walking off

"Oy where we going, your place?" The Doctor asks Helga.

"Pfffftttt, hell no, like I would bring some loon to my apartment who has some hand in the activates of monsters…"

"Aliens actually, not monsters."

"Whatever, either or I've seen enough movies to know if I brought you there they would probably find you and wreck my place."

"… Not going to lie that may have happened… once or twice… Also I must say you are taking this whole aliens thing extremely well, most people I've met for the first time when I mentioned aliens they'd give me a look."

Helga just stopped and turned around to blankly star at him.

"YEA just like that!" He said in an excited voice.

"Lets just go." Helga said in a tired voice.

"Right let go… you know you never told me you name?"

"…Helga, my name is Helga."

"That's a lovely name, well Helga it's nice to meet you, like I said I'm The Doctor, now where are we going."

"A place around here I know we can get a second to sit and think."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2. The Heat is on Part 2

"So this is the place?" The Doctor asked Helga after they reached there destination.

"Yep." Helga said with a nostalgic smile on her face as she looked up at the large tree with a small clubhouse at the top. "Welcome Doctor to Mighty Pete!"

"Helga, not that I'm complaining it looks fantastic but why a treehouse?" The Doctor asked already climbing up the tree.

Helga spared him a glance as she started climbing as well. "Because it's so hot out today that even the kids of this neighborhood just decided to stay home, also it's out of the way enough that if those things do find us no one else will get in the way."

"Hmmm, very bright idea Helga!" The doctor said after he made it up to the clubhouse, turning around to give Helga a hand up. Having to duck for being too tall to stand Helga and The Doctor sat on the floor.

"Ok, now that we have a place to sit and talk…TALK!" Helga shouted at the end clearly wanting answers.

"Oy no need to shout…" The Doctor said while rubbing his ears. "So what do you want to know first?"

"Lets start with who you are."

"Ok, like I said I'm The Doctor, I'm a time lord."

"…A time lord…" Helga said with disbelief in her voice.

"Yep! Traveler of time and space, going around having adventures, witnessing the mysteries of the universe, and stopper of bad things, like what the Magmatites are doing, whatever there doing here I have to stop it."

"That brings up my next question, those things, the… Magmatites… what are they doing here?"

"I don't really know. How far did you get in there little hideout? Did you see anything that could point me in the right direction?" The Doctor asked Helga with his arms crossed and an inquisitive look on his face.

"Hmmm…" Helga thought for a second. "OH YEA, there was this one thing, I got to this room with four of these guys in there looking at a map, there were five areas marked and four of them are where a recent string of arsons have hit the city." Helga explained.

"That's strange… not the fire thing that that just screams them, but not a couple buildings they would usually go for something grander. No for them to take their time like this there has to be another reason."

"Well I just wish they picked another time for this instead of in the middle of a heat wave." Helga said while wiping some sweat off her forhead.

"Heat?" The Doctor looked around him as if he just now noticed how hot it actually was. "Heat, heat… HEAT! THAT'S IT!" The Doctor shouted and stood up, only to quickly go right back down from banging his head on the ceiling of the clubhouse.

"You ok?" Helga asked with a slight grin on her face.

"Yea, yea I'm ok. But I think I might know why there here, I just need to confirm it." The Doctor said while rubbing his head. "And to do that I need to visit one of the arson sites."

"How are you going to do that, there active crime scenes, the police won't let us anywhere near them."

"Oh not to worry about that! I know what to do, lets go!" The Doctor said while making his way to the clubhouse door.

"But… ah screw it…" Helga mumbled then made her way to the door… only to jump back with an "AHHH!" when The Doctors head popped back through the opening.

"Quick question, do you know the way to an arson sight from here?" The Doctor quickly questioned.

"Yea, I do, it's about fifteen minutes from here."

"Fantastic! Lets go!" He said and dropped through the opening again.

"Well there it is" Helga said pointing to a spot not too far from them. The building that had been there had been completely burned to the ground. The area was taped off and had officers poking through the rubble.

"Great, let's go take a look." He said as he martched his way to the former building.

"Wait you can't just…" Helga tried to call out but was interrupted.

"HEY!" An officer called out when The Doctor moved the tape out of the way to get to the scene. "This is a crime scene, you can't be here!"

Helga was sweating by this point and not from the heat of the day either. But The Doctor simply reached into his coat and pulled out a bill fold and heled it up to the officer.

"Agent Smith, FBI, here to investigate the arson case."

The officer looked at the bill fold The Doctor held up and then to The Doctor himself. "I had no mention that the feds had been called in." The officer said skeptically.

"Well you know the higher up's, springing things at the last minute. Anyways I and my assistant will just be taking a look around." The Doctor then turns to Helga. "Come on Helga." But Helga just stands there with her mouth open, stunned by what she saw. Not by The Doctor flashing something to the officer and getting through the barricade, but at the doctor himself. Because when he was talking to the officer, his accent completely vanished, you'd think he'd never had one. For the brifests of moments something flashed before Helga's eyes. It was there and gone in an instant but Helga would almost say that this seemed… familiar. "Helga?" The Doctor asked once again.

"Coming." Helga said and rushes to get to The Doctors side, that familiar feeling having left her mind for now. "What was that?" she asked after she caught up with him and out of hearing range of the officer.

"What was what?" The Doctor said keeping his eyes forward to the building site, his original accent back.

"You know what, that whole flashing them your bill fold and what happened to your voice?"

"Oh that! That was my 'slightly psychic paper' it shows to other people what I want them to see or what they want to see, here take a look." She opens it up only to see a thin sheet of plastic with a blank piece of paper behind it.

"…There's nothing on here. It's just a blank sheet of paper." Helga said while once again giving him a look.

"Really? Hu… well it doesn't work on people with training to resist psychic influences or people of very high intelligence. So unless you went through some psychic training in your life…" He turns to Helga who gives him a 'what do you think look' "Then I guess you are a very intelligent woman Helga."

"Umm… thanks. Now come on lets go." Helga made sure to look away from the doctor to hide the very light flush on her face, she was not use to people paying her any complements. "And the voice?"

"That…" he turns his head to her "That is just a talent of mine." His voice once again changed.

She and The Doctor started poking through the rubble of the building. While Helga didn't really know what they were looking for, The Doctor was zipping and darting all over the place talking to himself so fast that most of what he said was completely incomprehensible to anyone around him. He takes out his sonic screwdriver and starts pointing it around, stopping every once and a while to look at the side of it, before doing it again. "No, no, no… wait… yes, yeesss, YES!" He reached the spot Helga supposed he was looking for and made her way over to him.

"You find what you're looking for?"

"Yes I did!" He said holding a cylinder looking device about three feet long and a foot wide, he once again waved his sonic screwdriver around the thing.

"So what is it?"

"It's a container for a special kind of gas, needs to be burned to be activated. These containers are designed to completely burn away after use, were lucky this one survived. This building would have been filled with hundreds of these things."

"Well what does the gas do?" Helga asked. "Wait if these buildings were filled with these things shouldn't there have been a big ass explosion not just a fire?"

"No, the average tempture of fire just activates the gas, you would need something MUCH hotter to get it to ignite. This gas is used by some species to teraform planets that are too cold by raising the tempture of the planet…"

"Woh woh, wait a minute! Are you telling me that these guys are responsible for this heat wave!"

"Yes but I still can't figure out why they are doing it, and how they are doing it is dangerous enough as it is. The amount of gas they are using in one area is dangerous, too much in one area can make the area very volatile where if it can ignite the atmosphere if there was enough… THAT'S IT!"

Helga was once again startled by his sudden shout "What's it?!" Her nerves were already frazzled with the whole 'ignite the atmosphere' thing.

"I know what there planning! Follow me!" He dashed off, Helga quickly ran after him.

"Where are we going?" Helga ran next to him, easily keeping pace with The Doctor.

"To the last area you mentioned on the map, we have to stop the last arson from taking place! They're going to release more gas into the atmosphere, making it volatile enough to ignite it!"

"What?! Why the hell would they even do that" Helga asked horrified at the thought of the city going up in a fireball like that.

"The Magmatites need a hot environment to even survive; any kind of cold kills them. They are trying to turn the city into their own playground. We need to stop this last fire to prevent them from getting enough gas in the atmosphere to ignite it!"

"What are we going to do after, you know about the gas that is already making it hotter than hell out here?"

"I can fix that later easy enough, but it won't matter if they turn this town into a fire pit"

Helga and The Doctor were standing a few houses down across the street from the building that was located on the map Helga witnessed in the Magmatites lare. This time the building was an old condemned four story, most of the windows were boarded up but from the few that weren't The Doctor managed to catch some movement in.

"Alright Helga here's what we have to do, we have to make it up to the top floor where I will place one of these in every floor." The Doctor then bring out and shows Helga four more of those Freeze Cans that he used when she first met him.

"Will that be enough? I mean yea it was cold but it wasn't all that cold, especially not enough to stop a fire." Helga asked

"Ah but then it was just at the lowest setting at the time, just wanted to get them away and help you. On its highest setting could freeze everything on the floor it's on, also on this setting it won't go off in a mist as much as a… bang. I just set this on a timer, press this button on top, and set it somewhere to go off."

"…Ok so give me some and lets go." Helga said while holding out her hand to The Doctor. He just gave her a look. "What?"

"What what? Your not going in there, far too dangerous!"

Helga gives him a dangerous look that could melt steal. "You saying I can't protect myself?"

"What noooo, no, I'm not saying that but it is too dangerous in there, I can't let you get hurt…"

"…"

"That place is crawling with them..."

"…"

"No, there is no way I am letting you go in there, no possible…"

"… How the bloody hell did this happen?" The Doctor quietly asked Helga, they were already on the third floor of the building. They had already managed to sneak in and plant a freeze can on the first and second floor. Now it was getting harder, because there were more and more of the Magmatites walking around moving more of the gas canisters around.

"Because you can't say no to me football head" Helga said lowly with a smirk on her face.

"Football head? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh come on have you seen the size and shape of your head. Just seeing it makes me weep for your poor mother and what she must have went through."

"Oy, there's no need to bring my mum into this… besides, this heads brand new…" He mumbled the last part but Helga still heard it and sent him a look.

"The hell do you mean brand new?"

"Look it's a long story and… there standing right behind us aren't they…?" He said as they both turned around to see about ten of the Magmatites standing behind them. This time it was Helga's turn to shout out…

"RUN!"

Helga and the doctor quickly dashed away, weaving around canisters and ducking swipes from the aliens around them as they made a mad dash for the stairs leading up. On the way up The Doctor quickly passed Helga the last freeze can. "Here take this and plant it somewhere, I'll distract them!"

"Ok!" Helga yelled as she went right after they reached the top of the stairs while The Doctor stayed at the top for a second to get their attention.

"Oy, come on ya rock noggins! What's wrong can't keep up with little old me! He taunted then dashed away to the left, the Magmatites going after him.

While he was being chased Helga managed to sneak to a secluded part of the floor to plant the freeze can out of site. She made her way out of the room she was in to go find The Doctor to get out of here. All of a sudden she was grabbed from the side and no matter how she tried to struggle she could not get out of the stone like grip. Though she never stopped struggling as she was dragged away. She was dragged to the center room on the floor when she saw… The Doctor being dragged in from the opposite direction… "…So you too hu… How'd they get you?" she said in a completely deadpan tone.

"Ah that's not important right now…" he said almost bashfully.

"**This is true, for soon neither of you will even be alive!" **A deep gravelly voice said near them, they turned their heads to see the one who spoke up. He was bigger than all the other's and his robe was different.

"I take it you're the leader of this little band of fire starters?" The Doctor asked.

"**Indeed I am you pettily little bag of flesh. I am Nar, leader of the Magmatites and soon ruler of this planet!" **He said as high and mighty as he could.

"Pffffftttt, ruler of the planet, what you get your lines out of cliché villain monthly?" Helga spat out at Nar, the guards having released their hold on her and The Doctor but the entire group were surrounding them.

"**SILENCE!" **

"Why Hillwood? Even if you wanted to convert the whole planet to one big fireball you would need a lot more gas and have it spread out a lot further. Why here?" The Doctor asked him with a scowl on his face

"**Simple, have you ever heard of the legend of the Rokshal?" **Nar asked The Doctor.

"The what?" Helga piped in.

"The Rokshal, said to be one of the biggest warship ever developed by the Magmatites for one of there war's. What does that have to do with a city on earth, the Rokshal vanished over three thousand years ago?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes it's true, one day during the forth great war of Maktar, the Rokshal simply vanished, no trace of it was ever found… until recently that is."

"You mean…" the doctor asked

"**YESSS, below our very feet lay the Rokshal. But sadly for us, the ship itself is far beyond repair, but that is not why we are still here."**

"Oh, then why are you still here?" The Doctor asks.

"**We are here because of what the Rokshal was carrying. A massive amount of Geoforms!"**

Helga just stared at Nar. "And a Geoform is… what exactly?"

The Doctor answered her question before Nar could talk. "Pre-life version of a Magmatite, or a Magmatite egg if you want to be specific, needs to be exposed to constant heat when forming to become a full Magmatite, without it they just look like large rocks. You're going to burn an entire planet for this! Why didn't you just dig up the eggs and take them to your own planet… wait…" The Doctor looks around at all the Magmatites around him and gets a smirk on his face. "Your all exiles aren't you?" Nar made no motion to move or answer his question but a few of his men shuffled around at his question. "I thought that name sounded familiar. Nar, also known as Nar the cruel. Got booted from your home planet did you? So that's why you want all the Geoform's, you want to build up an army to retake your home planet don't you?"

"**And I will! With the amount of geoform's on that ship, we will use them and the resources of this planet to rebuild the Rokshal and re-take the home world!"** Nar said with a grand jester at the end of his little speech.

"Ya can't let you do that, I'm going to have to stop you. You see this planet is currently occupied and I won't let you kill off an entire race to wage another war." He puts his hands in his pockets. "So leave this planet now and I won't have to get nasty."

"**HAHAHAHAHA, nasty? What do you think you could possibly do to us."**

"Oh I don't know… maybe this!" He takes out his sonic screwdriver and aims it at a canister of gas that is near Nar. The sonic shines as a valve on the canister pops off spraying gas all over Nar and his men standing next to him. He grabs Helga's hand to try to make a run for it; they make it near the door leading to the stairs leading down to the lower floor just to be blocked by one of the Magmatites.

"Grrrrrrr I am so firkin sick of you guys!" She grabs one of canisters standing around…

"What are you doing those things weigh over a hundred pounds apiece you can't…" Before he could finish that sentence Helga had lifted the canister and swung it like a club into the side of the Magmatites head, dropping him to the floor.

"Can't what?" Helga asks as she drops the canister and makes it for the door.

"Never mind…" He said sheepishly as he went for the door as well, slamming it and locking it with the sonic screwdriver as he makes for the exit, making sure to lock every door he went through along the way for the next two floors. They made it to the first when The Doctor yells out. "Run Helga and don't look back, we only have a few seconds before the can's go off!" he shouted as they both ran for all they were worth.

Nar and his men were making there way through the second floor when he catches something out of the corner of his eye. He stops to look for it while his men continue onward, he quickly finds the sorce between some containers of gas and see's some strange can with a counter on it… with only five seconds left. **"…hell."**

Helga and The Doctor rush out the front door and make it as far down the street as they can when the freeze can's go off. There were four loud booms that went off one after another but where there would usually be large amounts of heat from a sound like that there was instead a massive wave of cold so chilling that Helga almost thought she caught frost bite from the shockwave alone. She looked back to the building and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, the entire building looked like it had been hit by a blizzard… both inside and outside. She didn't have long to be amazed by it before she heard a crackling sound, and witnessed the old building collapse in on itself, crushing and burring all that were inside.

"I didn't want to do that." The Doctor said as he stared at the rubble, a sad look in his eye.

Helga went up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey don't beat yourself up, you gave him a chance and he rejected it. Nothing you could do about it, he would have killed everyone if you didn't stop him." She said to him calmly.

"… Yea your write… but taking a life like that is never easy… nor should it ever be." He says then turns toward Helga, smile back in place. "Well now that that is over, I have to get rid of all the excess gas floating around. So I guess this is goodbye."

"What? What do you mean goodbye?" Helga questioned him, she almost missed the feeling that shot through her when he said it.

"It means I'm going my separate way now, and you get to go back to your normal daily life with no monsters trying to kill you."

Helga looks down to the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I don't know if you'll ever see me again, but after all you've been through you probably don't …"

"…no"

"What… I'm sorry 'no' what?" he asks

"No, I'm going with you." She said not looking up.

The Doctor just stares blankly at her. "…What?"

"You heard me. After all that has happened to me today I'm sticking with you!" She said finally lifting her head up to look him straight in the eye.

"But what about your life here, what about your job…"

"You said you're a time traveler, just bring me back shortly after we leave and I'll make it."

"What about your friends or family, wont you miss them…"

"Ha, don't have much in terms of family and I will simply tell my roommate what is going on, she might think I'm crazy at first but won't be the first time." She argues back.

"But what about…" he tries to reason but is stopped.

"Listen!" she shouts at him "I live a fairly boring life, I wake up, go to work, come home and hang out with my best friend, and that's really it, I now have an opportunity to go and see the universe and I damn sure am going to take it. Now let's go before I release Old Betsy and The Five Avengers on you!" She said waving her fists at him. She may have downplayed her life but there was this thing that was nagging her, from the first moment she saw The Doctor, she had this strange feeling about him in the back of her mind. At some points in the day it was stronger than others but it was always there, and she was damned and determined to find out what it was. 'And I assure you Doctor I will find out what this feeling is.'

The Doctor just stared at her for a while before a smile broke out on his face "There's no way I can dissuade you is there?" He asked even though he himself knew it wasn't really a question.

"You bet bucko!"

After another few minutes The Doctor finally spoke. "Well you are determined I'll give you that. But if you really want this I must warn you, it will not always be pretty. You will see things that could scar you emotionally for the rest of your life; you really think you could handle it?" He asked, giving her one more chance to back out, but he could see the look of pure determination in her eyes, he already knew her answer.

"Yes, I can and will!"

He just had a smile on his face, this kind of devotion and determination was refreshing, so he simply extended his hand to her.

"Well then miss Helga, welcome aboard!"

To Be Continued…


End file.
